The present invention relates generally to container lids, and more particularly relates to doors provided in container lids.
Containers employ lids of all shapes, sizes and with various dispensing structures. For example, a hole or an array of holes is often provided in the lid for dispensing the contents of the container, while a door is operable to cover and reveal the dispensing holes. One type of door is a double hinged door. Such a door typically comprises two different sections hinged together, one of those sections being hinged to the lid. The structure of the lid beneath the door is designed such that pressing downwardly on the door section hinged to the lid causes the other door section to flip upwardly revealing the hole or other dispensing structure.
Unfortunately, many of these double hinged doors suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the opening of these doors is largely uncontrolled and unregulated. Inadvertent pressure on the door can cause one part of the door to flip upwardly and exposing the contents of the container. Also, when rotation of the door sections is relatively uncontrolled, a section can rotate into the fingers of the person operating the door, in effect xe2x80x9csnappingxe2x80x9d their finger(s). Also, the door sections go through numerous and repeated stresses throughout their lifetime, they are subject to excess wear that can hinder the operation of the door. Finally, the structure of the lid that causes the one door portion to rotate relative to the other, takes up needed space within the container that could otherwise be used by additional product.
In light of the above, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide a container lid having a double hinged door that is operated in a controlled and positive acting manner.
In that regard, it is an object of the present invention to prevent inadvertent opening of a double hinged door.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent uncontrolled opening of a double hinged door in which the door snaps the finger(s) of a person opening the door.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lid for a container having a double hinged door that increases the available space in the container.
In accordance with these objects, the present invention provides a lid for a container generally comprising a main body and a door having a flip section pivotally connected to a push section, the push section pivotally connected to the main body. The main body includes a recess that defines a pivot wall. The flip section is positioned to engage the pivot wall and rotate relative to the push section in response to downward pressure on the push section. A detent mechanism is used to control opening the door in at least two stages. In the first stage, the detent mechanism substantially fixes the push section in a closed position, and in the second stage substantially fixes the push section in an open position.
According to more detailed aspects of the present invention, the flip section is limited in rotation relative to the main body. In the first stage, the flip section is limited in rotation to a first degree, and in the second stage is limited to a second degree, the second degree being larger than the first. Preferably, the first degree is limited to 0xc2x0 to 45xc2x0, while the second degree is limited to 45xc2x0 to 90xc2x0. In a related embodiment of the present invention, the detent mechanism controls opening of the door in three stages corresponding to three incremental positions of the flip section. These positions of the flip section include a closed position generally parallel to the push section, a partially open position rotated towards the push section, and a fully open position rotated further towards the push section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a container lid is provided generally comprising a main body having a recess therein defined by a pivot wall and two side walls. A door is sized to be received within the recess and comprises a flip section pivotally connected to a push section, the push section pivotally connected to the main body. Each side wall of the recess includes two vertically spaced notches. The door has a tab on opposing sides of the push section, each tab positioned to sequentially engage the two notches in their respective side wall. In related embodiments, the side walls may further include additional notches vertically spaced apart, to provide a controlled and positive acting double hinged door. Preferably, the door is operable between an open position and a closed position, the tabs engaging the upper notches in the closed position and engaging the lower notches in the open position. Stated another way, the door opens in two stages, the tab engaging the upper notch during the first stage and engaging the lower notch during the second stage. Preferably, the position of the hinged connection of the push and flip sections, and the depth of the recess, are both controlled to limit the rotation of the flip section relative to the push section to less than 90xc2x0. According to one embodiment, downward pressure on the push section results in the flip section disengaging the main body prior to the tabs disengaging the upper notches. According to another embodiment, downward pressure on the push section results in the flip section disengaging the main body at about the same time as the tabs disengage the upper notches.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a container lid is provided generally comprising a planar body having a recess therein defining a pivot wall. A door is sized to be received within the recess, the door comprising a flip section pivotally connected to a push section, the push section being pivotally connected to the main body. The flip section is positioned to engage the pivot wall and rotate relative to the push section in response to downward pressure on the push section. The push section is selectively operable between at least two detented positions corresponding to open and closed positions of the flip section. Preferably, a detent mechanism substantially fixes the position of the push section in the two locked positions.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a container lid is provided generally comprising a main body having a recess therein defined by a pivot wall, a rear wall and a floor. A door is sized to be received within the recess, the door comprising a flip section pivotally connected to a push section, the push section pivotally connected to the main body adjacent the rear wall. The flip section is positioned to engage the pivot wall and rotate toward the push section in response to the push section moving downwardly to an open position in the recess. The majority of the floor of the recess is angled downwardly and inwardly from the rear wall from the pivot wall. The lid therefore provides increased space within the container. Preferably, the push section is disposed proximate the angled portion of the floor when in the open position, whereby the floor can limit the flexure of the push section to increase its life. Preferably, the angled portion of the floor is angled more than the push section is angled when in the open position.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.